


5, 6 and 49

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Tumblr Drabble Prompt [3]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Drabble Prompt number 5, 6, and 49“Scary movies are for chumps,” Ethan argued. “It’s all jump-scare and gory make-ups and gratuitous shower scenes that has no point in the story at all. Just because I don’t like scary movies doesn’t mean I’m a bitch, Gray.”





	5, 6 and 49

**Author's Note:**

> lovelyethan asked:
> 
> aww grethan w 5, 6, and 49? I'm a sucker for protective E

**5\. I heard a noise**

**6\. Scary movies are for chumps**

**49\. But, I said I love you**

Ethan sat on living room couch, frowning in displeasure at the tv as Grayson was picking the movie they will watch for tonight. His brother was in the mood for some horror movies, as he was already in his Halloween mood even when October is still a month away

“Oh, come on, E. Chill back a little!” Grayson bumped Ethan shoulder, which he shrugged in displeasure and he was still displeased about Grayson’s choice of movie for tonight. “Don’t be such a bitch.”

“Scary movies are for chumps,” Ethan argued. “It’s all jump-scare and gory make-ups and gratuitous shower scenes that have no point in the story at all. Just because I don’t like scary movies doesn’t mean I’m a bitch, Gray.”

Grayson shrugged and settled back on the couch, slightly leaning on Ethan’s shoulder, which no, if Ethan has to go through this stupid movie, Grayson can enjoy it himself without leaning on Ethan and potentially numbing his arm for the whole movie. Grayson pouted when Ethan shook his shoulder to dislodge him, but he then he only leaned back on the backrest and let Ethan have his space.

“It’s entertaining,” Grayson argued back as the intro started, pulling at the blanket he already prepared for himself and settled it around him. “It’s fun, adrenaline and all.”

Ethan glanced at the blanket jealously. It looked comfortable but Ethan was adamant he would only stay for the first 15 minutes and only stay for more if it really is good, as Grayson said the reviews to be. He didn’t think he would need a blanket.

Ethan ended up staying until the end credit rolls.

The movie was scary, but it really catches on Ethan’s attention. Ethan was hooked since the first 10 minutes. The plot was good, the jump-scares were weirdly minimal. The scary parts will likely give him nightmares, but it was really entertaining the way Ethan can handle.

Grayson was right, it totally was a good movie.

Ethan glanced at his brother, who is now more of a blanket burrito than a person, leaning heavily on Ethan’s shoulder. Only his hair was visible from the top of said blanket-burrito.

“Well,” Ethan started, about to admit that Grayson was right and fill the silence as the credit rolls. Ethan blinked when he noticed a flinch coming from said blanket-burrito before he could continue.

“…You okay, bro?”

“…Yes?” Grayson answered from inside the blanket-burrito.

“Why does that sound more like a question?”

“…I’m okay.”

“Okay…” Ethan said, unconvinced. “Well, are you gonna get up soon? I wanna go to bed now.”

After three seconds of silence, Grayson shuffled his blanket-burrito body away from Ethan so he can stand up. Ethan stared again.

“Are you scared? Did the movie scare you?”

His eyes finally peeked over from the blanket, glaring at Ethan. Ethan’s eyebrows raised, delighted.

“It did!” Ethan exclaimed gleefully, which increased the viciousness of Grayson’s glare and made Ethan laugh.

“Shut up, you asshole,” Grayson huffed and stood up, blanket held tight around his torso. He was stomping towards his room as Ethan giggled. Really, Grayson was the one that wanted to watch the movie in the first place! He was also the one that made fun of Ethan for not wanting to watch it. Now, he’s the one getting scared while Ethan was perfectly fine.

Shaking his head, still entertained, Ethan turned off the lights, the tv, and checked all the locks. He then headed towards his own room, getting ready to head to bed. Or play games. Either or, whichever he’s in the mood of for tonight. He feels sleepy though, so maybe he’ll sleep early tonight. Early for him, anyway.

Not even five minutes after his head hit his pillow, he heard his door being opened and Grayson walked in, invading his bed without even asking Ethan if it was alright (well, it was always okay, but Ethan would like to at least give Grayson a hard time about it) and cuddled up to Ethan without permission.

“Excuse me sir, but who said you can invade my bed?” Ethan sarcastically asked though he let Grayson manhandle his arms to go around his big, voluptuous torso. Seriously, how is Grayson so jacked and yet he does this? And why is this still cute anyway? A man as big as Grayson shouldn’t be cute.

“Me, I said I can,” Grayson sniped back. Ethan let out a short laugh.

“Why? Don’t tell me it was because of the movie.”

There was a three-second silence before Grayson answered back. “Because I love you.”

Ethan laughed again. “That’s not–Grayson, that’s not a valid reason.”

“But, I just said I love you!”

“I love you too, but seriously though, what’s wrong?”

Grayson somehow burrowed himself deeper into Ethan’s embrace.

“…I heard a noise.”

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows.

“You heard a noise?”

“Yeah. It was just the wind. I checked.”

Silence.

“…And?”

“…Then I remember the movie and I got scared.”

Ethan smiled and laughed, which was awarded with a slap on his back by Grayson.

“Ow! Why did you hit me?”

“Shut up, I hate you, asshole!” Grayson complained while his face was still buried under Ethan’s chin.

“You just said you love me!”

“Shut up, stop.”

“My poor baby got scared, aww~”

“Shut up, I’m not a baby!” Grayson complained as he held on tight to Ethan, like a baby. Like a very big, very loud, and very muscly baby.

“It’s okay, I’ll protect you Gray~ No ghost will be a match for your big bro Ethan~”

“Oh my gosh, that was so bad,” Grayson complained further, annoyed. “_Sto-op_.”

Ethan laughed again for the umpteenth time. Grayson already sounded so done, so _exasperated_.

“Fine, fine. Let’s just go to sleep,” Ethan relented, though he still giggled. “Goodnight Gray.”

“Goodnight. I love you,” Grayson muttered.

“I love you too.”

Ethan totally changed his mind. Scary movies aren’t so bad if his night ended like this.


End file.
